eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Stätte der Unruhe/Wissen
How the Estates Came to Be Centuries ago a noble family, the Quellborns, left Erudin to make a new life in Faydwer. Nicadius, the husband, was a priest of Quellious as well as a musician and composer. He was accompanied by his pregnant wife, Jessa. Tragedy struck on the voyage, and Jessa, ill and near death, delivered a healthy baby girl but died soon after. In his grief and joy, Nicadius named the girl Jessa. They reached Faydwer safely and established their home in the remote southern mountain range of Butcherblock known as Dagnor's Cauldron. The body of Lady Jessa was buried on the grounds, her grave consecrated to Quellious, and a gazebo was later built on the spot. They named their new home The Estate of Rest, establishing it as a place of rest and recovery for those in need of respite from the dangers of the Mountains, and those weary of the world. Jessa grew in peace and beauty, nurtured by her father, the senior servants Hemstall and Ryline, and Quellious. In time she reached maturity, met, was courted by and wed a dwarf of Kaladim, Kyll Rucksif. He loved her greatly, and she him, and soon she was with child. Much happiness was brought to the mansion as servants readied the new nursery in anticipation. In his happiness, Nicadius was composing a lullaby for his first grandchild, but he never got to finish it... Kyll had a brother, Garanel Rucksif, who hated his brother and coveted his lovely wife. One dark night while Kyll was away from the castle, Garanel came to put an end to them all. Fueled by envy, hatred, and a liberal helping of strong dwarvish spirits, he crept into the mansion and slaughtered everyone. The last to die was Nicadius himself, who had been standing vigil that night in the chapel above the conservatory. Perhaps Nicadius cried out in that final moment, for as the madman struck him down Quellious came, and in Her ire cursed Garanel to forever haunt the scene of his evil, and Garanel dropped dead on the spot. Someone must have buried the victims behind the mansion, but there were no blessings placed on this cursed ground. Perhaps Garanel drove them off before they could finish. In any event Kyll never made it home, at least in life, but his ghost stands forever in the yard trying to get to Jessa to save her despite his wounds. Recently, drawn by the dark energies of this haunted mansion, a priest of Fear has come to torture the eternal residents, defiling the chapel and making Fear supreme here. It is unclear if he even knows that Garanel needs little help to twist forever in the evil winds of his own deeds. Deep beneath The Estate of Unrest he waits, and watches... The Conversation with Jessa Quellborn Jessa says as you approach: :Take refuge here, for it will be the only place you find peace on this estate. :I am Jessa Quellborn of Erudin, and this is my family's nightmare... You say: Did you used to live here? Jessa says: :No, I passed from this world before this house was constructed. My husband and daughter called this place home before... the cursings. :Centuries ago this was a place of rest and respite. My family devoutly followed the Goddess of Tranquility, Quellious. Nicadius, my husband, was a priest of Peace and dedicated these grounds to giving refuge to the weary and troubled traveler. My infant daughter, Jessa, named for her dying mother, was raised here. Tranquility and harmony reigned here... that was until he came... '' :''The murderer's name was Garanel Rucksif... fueled by envy, malice, and liquor he crept into the house and slew all the inhabitants in cold blood. As he struck down my husband in Her own humble chapel, Quellious cursed the murderer to never know rest! With that the dwarf fell, struck dead. '' :''Although Garanel haunted this place from that day, it was his punishment alone. That was until the priest of Fear discovered this place, drawn by the dark spirit. Through the vile power of Thule, he raised the dead and brought the darkness that now touches everything on these grounds. :My good and loving husband buried me where this gazebo now stands. With proper rites and blessings in the Tranquil One's name I was laid to rest. Fear has no power over my resting place. But my husband and daughter... you must release them from this nightmare. :You must destroy the dark heart of this place, the corrupted spirit of Garanel Rucksif. First gain entry to the house by finding the two parts of the front door key within the hedge maze.